Fighting the Past
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Mia isn't all what she seems to be, nither are the girls she knows, will the guys be able to handle her real pasT?
1. Default Chapter

Fighting the Past  
By,  
Sugar and Sorceris of Spirit  
.........  
Ryo sat yawning. It had been a hard day of training, and it didn't help that it was almost 93 degrees out. It was summer and the guys were training extremely hard. He looked up as Mia walked out holding a try with five glasses on it. She gulped as Kento and Rowen raced toward her. Sai Sage and Ryo laughed as she ducked as they grabbed the glasses.   
Sage walked over and took a glass, nodding his thanks. Sai grabbed his and Ryo's. He handed Ryo one and took a sip of his as Mia walked back in. Ryo watched Sai's eyes follow her every moment. He set his glass down and looked at Sai.  
"Sai, you like her don't you?" Sai choked on his lemonade and shook his head. "Then what is it? I've been noticing you've been watching her like a hawk," Sai looked down into his glass swirling the yellowish color liquid around.  
"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling something is going to happen, and it's going to happen to her," everyone looked at Sai like he was crazy.   
"Sai, the dynasty is gone, don't worry, Mia's safe," Kento said putting a hand on his shoulder. Sai looked up at Kento.  
"What if it's not the Dynasty?"   
.........  
Mia picked up the phone as she walked back in. She dialed a number but got a busy signal. She sighed and tried again, this time it rang.   
"Hello?" a low voice answered.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I think I have the wrong number," Mia went to hang up but the voice stopped her.  
"Mia?" Mia's body started to shake and she found the voice sounding familiar.   
"S-Satu?" Mia's voice shook with every letter. Chills ran down her spin as she heard him laugh.  
"So you remember," Mia took a dry gulp. "Of course, who could forget? The times we shared, they were remarkable, something no one could ever give you,"   
"Why are you back? Where's Ayna?" Mia asked. Her voice was giving out on her. Satu scared her, in more ways the one.  
"She's fine, do not worry about her Mia, only worry about yourself," after those words were spoken he hung up. The dial tone buzzed in Mia's ear. Her body started to shake all over again. 'Ayna!?' he mind screamed. She slammed the phone down and grabbed her coat and car keys.   
The guys looked up as Mia burst out of the door and ran to her car. She speed off leaving the guys bewildered. They all looked at Sai giving him a weird look.  
"I really hope you're wrong about this," Rowen said as they all piled into Kento's car.  
.........  
A girl with long shinny straight black hair stood in a desert. Sand blew around her as the walked through the golden sand. Hundreds of warrios walked behind her. They all wore dark blue Arab pants with no shirts, only dark blue sleeveless vests. Some road camels while others walked.   
The girl herself wore very little. She had on a golden shirt that tied on the side with a gold tub top. She had on no shoes but had on a gold chain ankle bracelet. It had a gem, it was of a golden bull with small shards of ruby for the red eyes. A gold mask hid her beautiful face, only her round dark brown eyes showed.   
"Marak Patur netag," one of the men said behind her. She swirled around her eyes brown eyes narrowing.   
"Nateg herom hegro!" she replied in the same language. The man shivered and nodded. 'Turning back is not an option here,' she thought as they continued their journey. 'I will find you Ayna,'  
.........  
Kento, Sage, Ryo, Rowen and Sai ducked behind a black van as Mia turned around at the sound of a can rolling, which Kento had kicked over. She turned back around and ran into a huge building. The guys ran after her looking around for Mia. They caught sight of her as the door to the elevator shut.   
They ran past the snack bar which sat in the lobby for guest. Kento stopped, almost starting to shove the food into his mouth, but Sage and Ryo grabbed him and pulled him away and up the stairs. They reached the fifth floor and almost yelled as Mia walked out of the elevator. They scrambled back up the stairs. They peeked out to see Mia bang on someone's door.   
.........  
A girl with long straight black hair sat on the floor playing N64. She looked up, her sea green eyes sparkling away from the screen. She screamed as she was killed.   
"Who ever that is this better be important!" she yelled and ran over to the door. There stood Mia. She smiled and pulled her in.   
"Ayna! Are you oK!?" Ayna rose an eyebrow and felt Mia's forehead.  
"Feelin ok there Mia?" Mia smacked her hand away and looked around. Everything seemed normal.  
"Satu..." that's all she could manage out. Ayna's eyes went wide and she grabbed Mia's shoulders and shook her.  
"Mia! You're cracking up! Satu is dead! D~E~A~D!!!" Mia shook her head and pushed Ayna away.  
"No! we didn't kill him!" Ayna gulped as Mia finished. "I called you, and he answered. I asked where you were, and he said not to worry about you, to worry about myself." Ayna bit her bottom lip and looked out the half opened window. A gentle breeze blew through making her hair swirl a bit.   
"We're going to get him," she whispered and placed a hand on Mia's shoulder. She nodded and left.   
.........  
  
end of chapter 1  



	2. chapter 2

Fighting the past ~ chapter 2  
~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~  
  
Ryo sat on the stairs. He was waiting for Mia to get home. They had left as soon as she went into the room. And lucky for him he was elected to talk to her about it. He gulped as he saw her red jeep pull up. 'C'mon Ryo! You're the leader of the great Ronin Warriors, you beat the dynasty, killed Talpa twice! You can handle Mia!' Ryo sighed mentally. Who was he kidding, Mia was worse the Talpa.   
"Hey Ryo, why are you out here so late?" Mia asked as the hot summer's breeze blew past them. Ryo took a shaky breath and stood up.  
"Mia sit down, I have to talk to you," Mia gave him a funny look but sat down as he started to pace in front of her.   
"Ryo, what's wrong? You're scaring me," Ryo turned to her and decided he better just blurt it out.  
"Mia, me and the guys followed you today, we wanna know who you were with and why you were so upset when you ran out. It worries us that you didn't take us with you, we don't want you getting hurt and that's about it," Ryo said all in one breath. He opened his eyes, he had closed them when he had said they followed her. Once his eyes were open he was met with enraged eyes.  
"Ryo Sanda! You and the others had NO right to follow me! And I do not have to tell you anything!" she stormed into the house and the others peeked out looking at Ryo who let out a low sigh. 'This is going to be harder then I thought,'  
~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~  
Ayna lay in bed, tossing and turning. Her cotton yellow sheets were tangled around her legs and lower body. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead as she started to whimper in her sleep. She bolted up screaming.   
Her chest heaved up and down as she held her head in her hands. 'Oh god, not again! I hate it when she's right!' she thought as a picture lay fresh in her mind.   
There stood Mia in a white dress. It draped in the back with slightly large arm holes. A gold sash was wrapped around her waist along with a gold chain. Her hair was no long straight red but curly black. She had turquoise blue eyes instead of green eyes.   
Next to her stood a girl with long black hair. She had on a gold mask to hide her face. She had on a gold tube top with a short skirt that tied on the side. A sheer gold shirt was over it running to the floor. A sword was in her hand and her brown eyes were narrow. A gold chain anklet hung from around her ankle. A gold charm was on it, shaped as a bull.  
On the other side of Mia she stood. Her gold mask was pushed up slicking her long black hair back. She had on a gold shirt that had two small straps that crossed in the front and tied around her neck. It went down to her mid waist with the back open, almost like a halter top. She had a short gold skirt on that tied in the front. Under it there was the same length gold skirt. A gold belly chain huge around her waist as well along with an anklet at her bare right foot. The charm on her's wasn't of a bull though, but of a scorpion. Her blue eyes seemed to be glaring at you, almost haunting you.   
Ayna shook her head to clean the vision from her mind. She couldn't let them rule her life with haunting nightmares. 'I really hope Mia is wrong about this,'  
~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~  
A man sat on a large gold thrown that was lined with rubies, emeralds, diamonds and more gems. He had on Arab pants with out a shirt on. He had on a gold chain that had a large charm on it. It had a bull fighting and over sized scorpion.   
A smirk played across his lips with his dark brown almost black eyes were full of evil, the light reflecting off his hairless head. (Sugar ~ just had to put that in!!!) He clenched the ends of the arms of the chair.   
The girl from the desert walked in. This time she had a gold cloth covering her mouth. Diamond held the mouth piece on. She walked up to him and bowed on one knee.   
"Satu, I have found her," she said looking up, her brown eyes dazzling with life. Satu smirked and stood up.   
He walked over to her and lifted her chin up making her stand. He moved his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching.   
"Good job my Neri, now go and bring them to me," he said brushing his lips against hers. Neri nodded and walked off. Satu turned and sat down on his thrown again. "Soon you will be mine Feritia, soon very soon,"  
~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~  
Sage stood on his balcony in only silky green PJ pants. His hair blew gently in the breeze, slightly uncovering his violet gray eye. He closed his eyes as the wind blew around him, sending chills down his back. He opened his eyes as he heard the back door shut. 'The guys are training again?' he thought and looked down not to find the guys but Mia.   
She was in tight white shorts with a black tank top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a white band tied around her head. She walked over to the kick bag and started out with some basic kicks, which didn't surprise Sage. But after a little she started to do difficult combinations, which made Sage wonder.   
"Maybe she just took some classes," he whispered to himself.   
After a while she stopped for a breather. She sat down on a pile of mats breathing hard. She looked up as a car pulled up. It was a black BMW. The lights died and a girl stepped out. She had long black hair and was tan. She was wearing black shorts that were a bit baggy with a white shirt that was tied up into a belly shirt. Her long black hair was pulled into a braid with a bandana on. She swung her back off her shoulder and it landed next to a tree.   
Mia stood up and walked over to her. They talking for a little then pulled out the mats. Mia jogged in place a little warming up a bit while the other girl stood on the side with a stop watch. She rose her hand and brought it down. Mia took off running into a series of back flips, front flips, walkovers, and handsprings. Once she reached the end the girl stopped her stopwatch and Mia walked over to her.   
~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~  
Mia's jaw dropped as she looked at the time on the stopwatch. 2:30!?!?!?!  
"No way!" Mia cried in disbelief.   
"Getting a little rusty now aren't we?" Ayna joked as Mia swung a punch at her. She ducked and fell over laughing. Mia giggled and took the stop watch from her.  
"Get going," Ayna nodded and flipped up. She jogged over to the end of the mat as Mia rose her hand. She dropped it and Ayna took off. She ran into a handspring to a front flip turning into a back walk over to a series of three back flips. She stopped flat and looked over at Mia who looked like she had seen a ghost.   
"Well?" Ayna asked raising an eyebrow.  
"1 minute flat," came a shocked reply.  
"WHAT?! A minute!? Damn I'm rusty myself!" Ayna said flopping down. Mia just shook her head and sat down on the grass. She looked over at Ayna as her eyes went wide.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Mia! Look out!" she looked up at Sage's window as he yelled at her. She screamed as a large strong arm wrapped around her neck. She was pulled up off the ground and up into the air.   
Ayna jumped up and glared at the person under Mia. Satu stood raising his hands above his head, a servant holding Mia up in the air with Satu's help. Neri stood next to Satu smirking as Sage ran up next to Ayna.  
"Satu, mehra prolo tagago!" Ayna spat balling her hands into fists. Satu smirked along with Neri.  
"Camo gargo mamy baloho Feritia," Neri said wickedly. Ayna looked up at Mia her eyes burning with tears. She looked back down at Neri and Satu.  
"Kama heto rolg Neri!" Ayna screamed. Neri laughed snapping her fingers. Mia was let go. She started to fall to the ground but disappeared.  
"NOOO MIA!!!" Ayna screamed and charged at Neri. Neri and Satu both disappeared into thin air as Ayna tripped and fell. Sage gasped and ran over to help her up.  
"Are you ok?" Sage asked as the rest of the guys came running out. "What were you speaking?"  
"I'm fine," Ayna said pushing him away. "It was Oriden, the language of the unknown."   
"Where's Mia?!" Sai and Ryo cried at the same time. They looked at them then to Sage and Ayna. She clenched her fists and looked down.   
"Not safe, lets just keep it at that," she said while turning around to leave. A strong hand grabbed Ayna and spun her around. She met Kento's round brown angry eyes.  
"That's not a good enough answer! Where is Mia!" Ayna narrowed her eyes.  
"Like I said, not safe, now let me go," never once did she lose her cool, Kento tightened his grip. Sai put a hand on his shoulder making him look back at him.  
"Just let her go," Kento growled deep within his throat but let go.   
"If she gets hurt I'm going to hunt you down and kill you, you got me?" Kento hissed glaring at her once again.   
"She's Mia's friend, I doubt she'll let Mia get hurt," Sage said looking at Ayna with one gray eye. Ayna flashed a glance at him but looked up into the sky. 'He already knows to much, I can't stay here,' she turned around once again, but was stopped again.  
"Will we be able to get her back?" Ryo asked, Ayna turned around and looked straight at him. Their eyes met letting Ayna see into his soul.   
'He cares for her,' she gasped as she felt a surge of power run down her spin, 'what the...' she looked back behind her again and walked over to her car. She opened the door and looked back at him.   
"Mia can handle herself where she is, no need to worry about her, they won't hurt her," with that she disappeared into her car and drove away.   



	3. chapter 3

Fighting the past ~ chapter 3 

Fighting the past ~ chapter 3 

By,

Sugar n Sorceris of Spirit

^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~

Mia stirred from her restless slumber feeling pain rush through her. 'Where am I?' she thought as her eyes fluttered open. It took a little time for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Soon she could make out the room she sat in. It was dark of course, with only one candle lit in the front of the room. It was hard stone floors with rock type walls. Inscriptions were engraved into the grayish gold stone. Pictures of war, gems, trinkets, jewelry and more clung to the walls. 'Oh lord no,' she thought as the door opened. 

She pushed herself up against the wall in fear, but found chains kept her prisoner. She pulled at her right wrist hearing the chains cling together. 

"It's no use, they're there to keep you down and that's what they'll do," Mia's head shot up, eyes narrowing.

"Neri," she almost spat. "I should have known you'd be back," Neri smirked. She walked a bit closer to Mia her bare feet patting the cold floor. 

"Yes dear Princess, I'm back and here to take on a roll, the roll I should have had long ago," she said reaching Mia. She knelt down taking Mia's chin in her hand tilting her head up toward her. "Queen,"

"You may think Satu will make you Queen, he may even actually do it. But no matter what cloths or gems you hang on yourself you will never be fit for a Queen, and you know it, so stop lying to yourself Neri," Neri glared at her and shoved Mia's face away.

She stood up brushing off her knees. She walked around running her hands along the walls. She traced a inscription with her index finger ending in the middle of the chest of the picture of their past Queen. 

"We'll see about that Princess, only time will tell," Neri said walking out leaving her alone once again.

Mia grunted as she tried to yank free from the chains. The cold metal against her skin sent chills down her spin. 'This has got to be worse then the Dynasty,' Mia thought hanging her head. Her head popped up smiling. 'The guys! Wait, how could I let them know where I am? What about Ayna? No I'd have to be telepathic to contact her. Well it can't hurt to try right?' she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. 

~^~ Ayna! Help! ~^~

After a few tries she succumbed into the childish feeling. She sighed laughing a bit while shaking her head.

"Now you're only being silly Mia, get a grip, this place can't be getting to you already can it," Mia said to her self. She swirled her finger around in the dust making patterns to help pass the time. 

^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~

~^~ Ayna! Help!~^~

Ayna gasped as Mia's voice filled her mind. The car swerved as she lost control of the wheel. 'What!? Mia!?' she thought as she stopped the car on the side of the road. She opened her door and stumbled out. She fell to the floor as aching pain cascaded through her whole body. 'Oh god, it is you Mia,' she thought be fore passing out.

Nevi appeared as soon as Ayna's head hit the floor. She smirked and walked over to her. She went to grab Ayna but something went flying across her hands. She recoiled in pain and looked up as someone dropped down out of no where. 

"I wouldn't if I were you Nevi," the girl moved out of the shadows. A girl about 5'7" stepped out. She had long flowing hunter green hair that had a slight waviness to it. Her golden eyes dazzled with anger and hatred. 

Nevi took a step back but ran into someone. She turned around to see another warrior, only this was a male one. He shocking purple eyes burned into Nevi as his black hair fell slightly in front of his face. He jumped back and spun his sword around and pointed it at her. 

"Who are you?" Nevi spat as the two circled her.

"You should know Nevi," the girl hissed pulling out her sword. Nevi smirked and pulled out hers also. 

"I should have known you two would be back, there's no getting rid of you, no matter how much I try to kill you," Nevi said evilly. 

"Yes, and I wish you weren't the same," the man said charging at Nevi. She jumped up and out of the way. She landed and the girl swiped at her. Nevi screamed as the girls sword sliced into her legs. She cried out in pain and disappeared.

"Why does she have to be so damn hard to get rid of Aaron?" the girl growled putting her sword back in place.

"I don't know Bri, it's just Nevi for you," Aaron said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. (Sugar's note: Bri pronounced Bree)

^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~^,~

Ryo sat on his bed looking down at his hands. He'd never felt so…..empty. He had lost Mia, his Mia. He wondered if the others felt this way. Was he the only one who truly missed her? 

He looked up as a knock on the door ripped its way through his thoughts. He stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Sai holding a cup of tea. 

"Here ya go, I thought you might want some to calm you down," Ryo nodded and took the cup. He stepped out side and him and Sai walked down stairs and sat with the others. Their small talk stopped as soon as Ryo and Sai walked in. 

"Oh hey Ryo," Kento said giving a nervous glance to Rowen. 

"Hi," was all Ryo could manage out before sitting down in a single chair. 

"Um Ryo, we have something we wanna tell ya buddy," Kento said giving a nervous glance to Sai, who only nodded. "Ok well see, we know how close you and Mia were and…" he trailed off as Ryo nodded his head. 

"I know, you don't want me to fight," Kento and the other exchanged a glance then nodded.

"But we won't make you not fight," Sage added. 

"He must fight," everyone looked up to see Bri and Aaron standing there. 

"Who are you?" Rowen asked as everyone got into a fighting position. 

"Not your enemies, that's for a fact," Aaron said holding Ayna. 

"What did you do to her?!" Sage yelled. 

"Nothing, it's what would have happened to her if we hadn't saved her!" Aaron barked.

"Aaron," Bri hissed.

"Sorry sister," Aaron said glaring at Sage.

"WildFire," Bri said as Ryo loosened up a bit, "we need you to fight, for Mia, for Ayna, for your world and ours." 

"What will they do to Mia?" Ryo asked as the others glared at the visitors. 

"She will be killed, as planned, as the prophecy for tells," Bri answered.

"Do the right thing WildFire," Aaron said before both of them disappeared. 


End file.
